wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Pronunciation respelling key
This pronunciation spelling key is based on classical mythology glossaries such as those found in Robert Fagles' translations of the Iliad and Odyssey. Pronunciation respelling systems may cover the variation among English dialects more efficiently than the International Phonetic Alphabet, which is generally used to indicate the pronunciation of a specific variety of speech. However, the IPA is more generally useful, as pronunciation respelling systems are obscure to most non-native English speakers. Note: this transcription merges a few distinctions in some dialects, such as four vs. for in Scottish English and bad vs. lad in Australian English. English Pronunciation Spelling Key Stress Stress is indicated by an apostrophe after the stressed syllable (af'-tər). "Primary" and "secondary" stress are not distinguished, as the difference is due to intonation (in'-tə-nay'-shən) and is predictable. Consonant symbols Consonants are straightforward, with the following exceptions: dh as in then (IPA ) th as in thin ( ) s'' as in ''hiss ( ) zh as in fusion ( ) ng as in singer ( ), not finger Vowel symbols Notes 1. See bad-lad split for details of this distinction. 2. This assumes the absence of the cot-caught merger. In accents with this merger, aw represents the same sound as o''. 3, 6 and 8. See Fern-fir-fur merger for details of this distinction. 5. Dependent on accent, the is pronounced after some consonants, coalescesses with other consonants or is dropped entirely. 7. See horse-hoarse merger for details of this distinction. 9. Value depends on voicing of following consonant; phonemic for very few words. Classical pronunciations The literary pronunciations of classical names are assimilated into English phontactics. For example, the ''X of Xanthes is pronounced z, not ks as in Greek. However, some people prefer to approximate the Latin or Greek pronunciations of classical words, and for this purpose the Latin or Greek spellings may be used as a pronunciation guide. Except for long versus short α, ι, and υ, the Greek alphabet is phonemic. For Latin, macrons must be used if the pronunciation is to be unambiguous. How to pronounce classical Greek and Latin names in English Placement of Greco-Latin stress Names from Greek mythology are relatively straightforward to pronounce once you know where the English stress is. Greek words in English were generally filtered through Latin, and in Latinate words, stress is on the penultimate syllable when that is "heavy", and on the antepenultimate syllable when the penult is "light". "Light" means a CV (consonant-short vowel) or V (short vowel) syllable. A syllable is "heavy" when: *it is closed by a consonant (CVC) *the vowel is long, or a diphthong (CVV) When more than a single consonant follows a vowel, the syllable is closed. (A consonant is not the same thing as a letter. The letters x'' ks and ''z dz each count as two consonants, but th θ, ch k, and ph f only count as one, as the transcriptions in brackets show.) Exception: a cluster of p'', ''t, or c/k plus l'' or ''r is ambiguous. The preceding syllable may be considered either open or closed. E.g., for Chariklo, both kə-rik'-loe and kair'-ə-kloe are accepted. Latin long vowels are indicated with a macron (ā, ē, ī, ō, ū). Greek η'' and ''ω are long, and become ē'' and ''ō in Latin. However, Greek α, ι, and υ'' each represent two vowels, long and short, so you need the Latin form to be sure. ''E.g., Ixion (Greek Ιξιων) turns out to have a long i'', Ixīōn, and so is ''ik-sye'-ən. The Latin letters æ'' aj and ''œ oj represent diphthongs, and therefore take the stress when in the penultimate syllable. E.g., Actæon ak-tee'-ən. The letter j'' was originally ''i, forming a diphthong with the preceding vowel, so it forces the stress just as æ'', ''œ, z'', and ''x do. A dieresis indicates that the vowels do not form a diphthong: Ausinoë aw-sin'-oe-ee (not aw'-sə-nee). If there are more than two syllables preceding a stressed syllable, follow the same rules to see which of them is stressed. E.g., Cassiopeia (also Cassiopēa) is kas'-ee-ə-pee'-ə: the Ca is followed by a double consonant, while the pei has a diphthong (or a long vowel in the case of pē), so these are the two stressed syllables. Long & short vowels in English English vowels will be pronounced "long" (ay, ee, eye, oe, ew) or "short" (a, e, i, o, u) independently of the length of the Latin or Greek vowels. Generally, vowels followed by more than one consonant will be short, as in Hermippe her-mip'-ee (except final ''-es'', which is always eez as in Pales pay'-leez); and vowels with no following consonant will be long. However, when a vowel is followed by a single consonant (or by p, t, c/k plus l, r) and then another vowel, it gets more complicated. If unstressed, the syllable will be open, and the vowel will often be reduced to schwa. If the penultimate syllable is stressed, it will be open and the vowel long, as in Europa ew-roe'-pə. If any other syllable is stressed, it will be closed and the vowel will be short, as in Ganymede gan'-ə-meed, Anaxagoras an'-ək-sag'-or-əs. (Note that r'' tends to close the preceding syllable regardless, and has its own effect on the vowel, as in Elara ''ee-lair'-ə.) However, even when not penultimate, stressed u'' stays long before a single consonant (or ''p, t, c/k plus l, r), as in Jupiter jew'-pə-tər. Also, a stressed non-high vowel (a'', ''e, or o'') stays long before a single consonant (or ''p, t, c/k plus l, r) followed by an ee sound (e'', ''i, or y'') before another vowel: Proteus ''proe'-tee-əs, Demetrius də-mee'-tree-əs, Orthosie or-thoe'-see-ə. This may be because such words generally have alternate pronunciations where the e'', ''i, or y'' is pronounced ''y, and the preceding syllable would therefore be open because it's penultimate: proe'-tews, or-thoe'-syə. Note that these are generalizations, and that many names are idiosyncratic. External dictionaries *Perseus Greek and Latin dictionaries. The most complete Greek and Latin dictionaries available online, they include the entire 9th edition of Liddell & Scott's Greek Lexicon. The Greek online tranliteration scheme uses the following conventions: ê'' for Greek ''η (Latin ē''), ''ô for Greek ω'' (Latin ''ō), a_ for Greek long α'' (Latin ''ā), a^ for Greek short α'' (Latin ''ă), etc. Category:Asteroids Category:Greek mythology Category:Moons Category:Roman mythology